Investigations in the Immunopathology Section are on mediators of inflammation and tissue repair. The emphasis is on chemotaxis, a mechanism by which cells are attracted to inflammatory sites. The project includes (1) studies on the chemistry and biology of chemotactic factors secreted in response to inflammatory stimuli, including in vivo responses to administration of these factors in experimental animals; and (2) investigations of a serum protein that is a stimulus for both macrophages and keratinocytes--two cell types that can participate in the inflammatory response.